Users commonly carry their phones on their belt or on the outside of other articles of clothing worn by the user for convenient and quick access to the phone. Additionally, carrying a cell phone on the outside of the user's person may make the phone readily accessible during particular activities, such as mountain biking, during which the user cannot divert his focus to retrieve a phone in the user's pocket or bag. However, carrying a phone on the outside of the user's person presents the risk that the phone may become damaged if it is inadvertently dislodged from the user's person and falls to the ground. Typically, phones configured to be worn on the user's person may be tethered to the user's person to mitigate the risk of damage to the phone. Conventional apparatuses for tethering a phone to a user may include adhering or otherwise permanently attaching the phone to a tether. However, such conventional tethers limit the versatility of the phone because the user is unable to use the phone independently of the tether.
Other conventional apparatuses include a phone case and a tether which are configured to separately connect to the user's belt or other article of clothing. However, such conventional apparatuses may be cumbersome or inconvenient to use because they require multiple connections to the user's person. Additionally, such apparatuses may appear unsightly.
Accordingly, it is desirable that an apparatus for carrying a phone include a quick-release connector for detaching the phone from a tether. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a compact apparatus for carrying a phone which includes a case configured to detachably connect to a holster housing a retractor mechanism.